


Full Breath (Avatar Fanfic)

by ShadowDrev



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrev/pseuds/ShadowDrev
Summary: Jak Yanda, a young man with spiky reddish black hair, has nothing. He possessed neither memories of his past nor of the world he was currently living in.The only thing he possessed was a sword on his waist and knowledge of sword skills and abilities. Possessing heightened senses, abnormal physical attributes and legendary sword skills, Jak will have to give his all to survive until he can figure out just who he really is.Donate and help a brotha out -Pátreon.com/ShadowDrev//This is the story of someone who needs to go through enormous character growth as he is essentially a blank slate. If he seems robotic and unfeeling in the start, that's because he is.With no idea how to feel, no morals, no ideals, no purpose, he is essentially a husk of a human who seeks to find why he's even alive. To that end, he wont stop moving as he continues to travel and hopefully meet others who can help him what it means to exist.a chappy a day. Make sure to add to your library
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

//2 more chaps coming out today. Let me know what you think of this in the comments below.  
\---------

".....Is he.....are you sure?"

"....breathing.....look fire nation."

Quick little snippets of conversation filled Jak Yanda's ears as he slowly gained consciousness, the dark world around him slowly coming into light as he opened his eyes. The voices surrounding him became more pronounced every second that passed by up until the point where he could make out each and every person by the mere sound of their breathing and the slight shift of their weight against the snow-ridden ground. Pitch black hues opened up, greeting the surroundings with emotionless depths as the young man with dark hair, tinged with scarlet tips, tensed up.

"We can't just leave him here," the young man heard one of the men mutter, a deep voice filled with concern. "He'll freeze to death."

"True, but we could also be putting the village in serious risk," another rebuttaled, bringing up something Jak could only identity as polite logic with hostile undertones. "If he's a spy for the Fire Nation then we may as well sign away all of our water benders today."

The prostrated youth kept on listening, his body automatically prepped for attack should the need arise. He couldn't recall a single thing about his past nor where he was, his memories locked away with him unable to touch them, but it appeared as if he could recall enough to put up an attack and defense should it require.

With that realization, Jak decided to get off the floor, unwilling to die laying down when he had only just regained consciousness. His head hurt and was ever so murky, but his mind seemed more then capable of running diagnostics about multiple concepts at once without trouble. There wasn't any fear despite the lack of knowledge nor was there any apprehension residing within, it was as if all remnants of emotion had been sapped, leaving only logic and deductive reasoning. Due to this lack of feeling, his judgment remained unclouded as he pushed himself off of the cold ground and onto his black and cyan sneakers.

The grown men that had been discussing vigorously with one another not a moment ago took notice of Jak and the majority quickly took up stances, holding out their spears in a defensive formation. However, the youth didnt fret over them as he found it unlikely they would attack and, should such a situation present itself, he could always kill the warriors to protect himself.

Instead of merely tunneling his full attention on the group of fully grown men, Jak scanned his surroundings, giving the area a smooth once over.

(("A region with ice and snow a plenty. Not very much to look at nor many places to hide and attack from. Ambush chances are minuscule to nonexistent.")) Jak flicked his hues back towards the group, eyes taking them in, noting their slightest movements and positions. (("They seem like warriors but they wouldn't be much against a well trained group of soldiers. Well fed and strong as oxes but definitely more skilled as hunters then fighters."))

The surroundings, the men, their stances, the way they stood and their expressions; Jak saw it all without overlooking a single detail. He analyzed and pieced together as much as he could with the information obtained from staring, seeking to understand what was happening. 

(("So....these guys are natives of this region, having previously argued about a village of sorts before they were aware that I was awake. Given that they were debating amongst themselves, it's useless to ask either who I am or how I got here.")) Jak dusted off the white powder that had collected on his hoodie as he thought over everything in split second intervals. (("Everything points to them being a group of villagers seeking to live in peace. Logically speaking, it would make sense for them to be on their toes as they have no idea who I am and could prove to be a threat. Of course, they should possess valuable knowledge about where I am. Itd be a good start on figuring everything out."))

"Hey, state your business," One of the men interjected, lowering his spear after a few seconds of silence. He seemed to pick up on the lack of hostility emanating from the stranger and chose instead to confront him directly, opting instead to resolve the situation peacefully. "Who are you and what are your intentions?"

(("That is indeed the question isnt it,")) Jak thought to himself as he readjusted the sheathe strapped to his back waist, a katana held deep within it. (("Just who am I?"))

"My name is Jak Yanda," The teenager responded after some internal back and forth pondering. "As for my intentions, even I am unaware of that. However, I do not wish to fight so please refrain from making any actions against me. I will have no hesitation on ending your lives should my own be threatened and that...is a guarantee."

The area became silent once again as the two sides stared at each other, the one who had looked for peace having backtracked into the pack. On one, a group of tense adults poised for a scrap and looking unmoved by what the boy had said, and on the other, a young man whose hand was inching ever so closer to the blade strapped to his hip. It looked as if a fight was close to breaking out and blood shed was close to inevitable. While it was obvious neither side desired a brawl, something seemed to be driving the villagers forward as the one in the front leaned forward to charge with his spear.

"ENOUGH"

Jak paused in his tracks, his crimson blade halfway out of its encasement. He had been all set for a slaughter and resigned himself to killing them off, but a sudden deep voice that radiated authority caused him to hesitate. At the same time, it also seemed to affect the blue garbed villagers as they halted their movements, lowering their weapons as they turned around. The once strained situation quickly fell apart as an older gentleman walked forward from the back of the cluster, everyone making a path for him as he parked himself in the front.

"Are you all out of your minds?!" The man exclaimed as he turned around, addressing the men instead of Jak himself, which momentarily caught the youth off guard. 

"Have we fallen so low that we threaten anyone we see? As Water Tribe warriors, are we proud of ganging up on some lone stranger, especially after he states he harbors no ill will?" The man looked disgusted as he shouted at the group, his deep voice carrying anger and disappointment. "I understand. You're angry and resentful of the Fire Nation, but taking it out on a total unknown child shouldn't be something condoned."

Jak wasn't able to follow the bit about the Fire Nation, but he easily got the gist of what the man was saying. He was insulted that his brethren would attack someone they just met especially after said stranger made his position known. From what he could tell, the older gentleman was a high ranking individual within their village, hence why they all stood down, taking the verbal beating rather then refuting anything that was said. 

Jak slipped his blade back into its sheath, preferring not to kill until he had garnered enough info about the surrounding area.

The man continued to chastise his fellow warriors for a bit longer while Jak looked on, every now and then glancing back over his surroundings. 

"I apologize for the way they behaved," the man said as he finished his stern scolding. He turned to face the black eyed youth with an apologetic look on his face, offering a bow as he continued to speak. "If you'll allow, let's start from the top. I'm Hagoda, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I welcome you to our home."

"Southern Water Tribe," Jak repeated to himself as he gave the man a once over.

The man was about six feet tall with a head of black hair, a few grey streaks gathered in some of the roots, and light brown eyes. Like everyone else, he bore a thick blue hooded coat lined and trimmed with white fur intended to keep the wearer warm and darker blue pants also trimmed with fur. The only difference that set the others clothing apart from the chief was the lack of design on Hagoda's outer wear, it being much plainer and simpler then everyone else's. Whether that was purposefully done or not, it was easy to set him apart should one not have the ability to differentiate faces or vocal tones. 

"I'm Jak Yanda," The teen replied, his tone void of emotion as he tilted his head. "I appreciate you calling your men off. I dont think I could have spared them given the circumstances."

Hagoda's face seemed to flinch considerably at something Jak had said, something the youth noticed immediately but didnt comment on as the chief continued the conversation. "No need to worry. They'll be reprimanded for their actions. It's just, lately, we've been a bit on edge as of late due to various.....problems. Please pay it no mind."

Jak opened his mouth to respond, intending to simply let bygones be bygones so he could ask more questions about said Water Tribe. However, at that moment, it began snowing.

Black soot clinging to the pure white flakes as it rained down over them.


	2. Attacked

//Sorry that this one is short. I'll get better so have no fear.

Jak was perplexed, genuinely taken aback by the sudden change of weather. 

Having no clue as to the cause of the black snow, the young man could only stare as it rained from the sky, covering a vast area that stretched as far as the eyes could see. A metallic and smokey scent filled the air as the snow started to thicken, the soot falling down more frequently as Jak plucked one of the flakes out of the sky. He had no idea of the main source, but from what he could tell, it appeared as if someone was burning coal or some other material, hence the dark color.

Still, it meant little to Jak as he figured it was from the Water Tribe that Hagoda had spoke of. Based off what was told, it was reasonable for the youth to suggest that they had started a fire in order to stave the cold and warm themselves up, hence the large quantity of soot falling upon the young mans head. It wasnt out of the question, especially considering the climate and how bitterly cold the wind was.

However, this guess was immediately put to rest as the warriors in front of him began to panic, shouting amongst themselves as they turned around and began to run. Even Hagoda, who had appeared to be the calm and collected type, turned around and followed without so much as uttering a single word to Jak. He urged his brethren forward as he rushed on ahead, leading the pack as they charged in the general direction from which the soot had initially came from. From the desperate way they were sprinting, kicking up piles of snow as they went, Jak reckoned that his first assumption was way off the mark. Of course, without proper information, making predictions was all he could really do.

With that in mind, Jak attempted to map out his next move as quick as possible, his brain flipping through possible routes that he could take.

There weren't many options he could take that would guarantee him survival nor were there many scenarios in which he just wandered off on his own and managed to secure everything he needed to live. As things stood currently, the only plausible action was to follow the village warriors and find out what was happening and hopefully extract some data from whoever was available. No matter what, gathering intel was a crucial step for his own longevity, allowing him to live long enough to figure out his past and why he had woke up on a pile of snow.

"Alright," Jak muttered as he finalized his objectives within his head. "Time to execute."

Before Jak officially followed the others however, he wanted to check out the surrounding area in order to get a good read on the current predicament. Leaping before looking was just asking for something to go amiss and the black haired youth wasn't in the mood for any unpleasant surprises, especially ones that threatened him and his overall health.

Tightening the sheathe fastened to the hip of his black cargo pants, Jak bolted in the direction perpendicular to the one the Water Tribesmen had taken, heading for a large, 4 story tall chunk of ice located in the distance. The youths sturdy sneakers trudged through the snow at a rapid pace as he moved quickly, ignoring the falling black snow entirely as he arrived at the iceberg. After running along the sides of it for a minute or so, Jak pinpointed the best route to free climb before beginning, going up one hand at a time. The surface of the ice was slightly cold but nothing that the youth couldn't handle as he quickly ascended the small building of ice.

After some time, Jak reached the top, heaving himself up onto the apex of the icy edifice as he let out a singular breath. It hadn't been very difficult to get up, but it HAD required a bit of patience as multiple pieces of frozen chunks would drop off when he applied too much weight, making everything more technical then it had to be.

However, now that he was up, Jak could get a decent read on what happening, his pitch black hues scouring every area within his vision.

There were many events happening at once.

Dead ahead, in a rather large circular area, sat a small but compact village, one that Jak identified as the Water Tribe that Hagoda had spoke of earlier. It wasn't much to look at but it was definitely nice, possessing a simplistic feel to it which was no doubt what they were initially going for. Other then the rising flames and balls of fire being launched at it, Jak assumed it would be a nice place to live and one he himself would even stay at should he need some place to inhabit.

The village was under attack, that's what was happening from Jaks perspective as troops clad in red and black armor lay siege to the small scale town, sparing no one as the Water Tribesmen attempted to fight back. The attackers were quick and efficient, forcing their prey back with waves of fire shot out through their hands and feet. Although surprised by the knowledge that such a technique was even possible, Jak had to internally approve of their battle tactics and the way they took control of the battlefield. From where the youth was observing, even if the Water Tribe came through with the unexpected clutch, they would undoubtedly expect heavy casualties. 

This was of course considering they could even win. 

Positioned some distance to the right, where land met water, some large black ships were parked, of which were responsible for the flaming balls of earth raining down from the sky in set intervals. There were only two of them, but the large devices on the top of the large cruisers continued to rain the blazing projectiles, causing significant splash damage and sowing panic within the Water Tribe ranks. While the majority of the combatants on the defending side were rallying and attempting to push back, Jak reasoned the conflict would go on for some time.

"So. Now what?" The young man asked himself as he continued to watch the back and forth skirmish. "What is the next step? What option provides the best route for survival and can get me the proper necessities needed to live?"

Jak had no interest in whom won the fight as it didnt affect him in the slightest, neither concerned about those who died nor about the wanton decimation of Water Tribe village. Looking at everything from a logical standpoint, the only thing that mattered was the way that helped him in the best possible way.

There was far too little for him to go off of so the decision making was stunted in multiple places, but even so, there were two main directions he could potentially go, disregarding the sub routes for the time being.

He could fight for the warriors in exchange for certain conditions he'd place down himself, allowing him to obtain everything in one fell swoop. This one only worked if he let the battle play out a bit, allowing him to have a certain heroic effect which would greatly increase the chances of them immediately agreeing. 

The other option was to take the side of the soldiers and hopefully garner their attention before dropping a request to join their ranks. This one was a lot riskier as he had absolutely no info on them other then their ability to conjure fire and bend it to their will.

"When in doubt, go with the one that offers a greater chance of success. Risk brings reward only if that reward is guaranteed." Jak flicked his eyes from the fight to the ships. "Let's start with negotiations. If both plans fail, I'll just improvise."

Taking a deep breath, the young man felt his blood rate quickening and his muscle strength spike as he leapt off the ice block, landing lightly on the ground. After hitting the floor, he switched back to his normal breathing, letting his muscles return to normal. Although his natural strength was enough to leap off of a three story tall building, the large chunk was bordering five stories, making it difficult for him to land without some sort of boost. Luckily, he possessed knowledge of something called Total Concentration Breathing, which was a technique that allowed a user to push their physical abilities to their peak by breathing in a certain pattern.

(("Definitely helpful,")) Jak muttered internally as he broke into a sprint, his feet barely leaving a print upon the snow as he dashed across the snowy hills towards the Water Tribe village. Even from the ground he could see the plumes of smoke rising from the village and the columns of black soot being ejected from the cruisers. (("All that's left is to track down Hagoda."))


End file.
